VSS Vintorez
}} The VSS Vintorez is a Russian Integrally Suppressed Designated Marksman Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 46, or it can be purchased with credits. History The VSS Vintorez (Russian: Винтовка Снайперская Специальная, V'intovka '''S'nayperskaya 'S'petsialnaya which stands for "Special Sniper Rifle". '''Vintorez, "thread cutter" in Russian) is a Russian integrally suppressed sniper rifle. It uses the subsonic 9x39mm round, the same round used in the AS VAL. The VSS Vintorez is derived from the AS Val. Both are very similar in function and mostly differ on the outside. The VSS Vintorez is fitted with a Dragunov wooden stock and a PSO-1 telescopic sight. Design on the VSS Vintorez dates back in the 1980s when TSNIITochMash (Central Institute for Precision Machine Building) began designing an integrally suppressed rifle to replace the suppressed AK74s and AKMs in service with Soviet special forces groups such as the Spetsnaz. With both weapons, the design team introduced the new subsonic 9x39mm round. The larger and heavier 9x39mm round would provide greater stopping power and better penetration at subsonic velocities than those used in other rifles.http://modernfirearms.net/sniper/sniper-rifles/rus/vss-e.html While the VSS is normally fed from a 10-round magazine, it can also use 20- or 30-round magazines used by the AS VAL and the SR-3M. Due to the VSS Vintorez having the same internal mechanisms as the AS VAL, it is capable of automatic fire, but it is usually used on semi-automatic for its role in providing long-range fire.wikipedia:VSS Vintorez 'In-Game' ''General Information The VSS Vintorez sports high damage, being a two-shot kill (2SK) up close and a 3SK at the end of its damage drop off. It also sports the highest rate of fire (RoF) of all DMRs, at 700 RPM. However, it also has relatively high camera recoil and moderate recoil in comparison to other members of its class. The VSS Vintorez is similar to the Dragunov SVU in terms of magazine size, only possessing 10 rounds in the magazine, with one in the chamber. It's also similar in that it has access to the PSO-1 scope by default. With its integral suppressor, the VSS allows the user to stay undetected past 15 studs. As a downside, it means the VSS has very low muzzle velocity compared to other DMRs, at just 1500 studs per second, the slowest in-class and being worse than some Personal Defense Weapons and Pistols. Unlike any other DMR, the VSS Vintorez possesses a fully-automatic fire mode, although by default, this weapon is set to semi-automatic. Usage & Tactics The VSS Vintorez's unique ability to fire in full-auto provides more flexibility and versatility in combat, as it lets the VSS perform well at longer ranges, but also makes it viable in close-quarters-combat (CQC). It allows users to place controlled shots whilst managing the higher recoil in semi-auto at longer distances or spray in full auto up close. The weapon can remain effective out to medium-long range in semi-auto, although this is at the end of the VSS's effective range. The VSS is suited more to medium ranges, as the slower muzzle velocity and consequently high amount of bullet drop mean engaging at extreme ranges the VSS becomes less potent compared to other DMRs. However, this problem is somewhat mitigated with its PSO-1 scope, which has a good zoom and helps with bullet drop compensation if the user knows how to use it. Despite being less effective at longer ranges, it can still be used generally at most distances. The VSS is a worthwhile option providing a versatile rifle for users who can adapt to multiple playstyles, even on the move. It excels in engagements at medium ranges but can perform quite well in CQC. Even at a close range, the weapon's devastatingly high damage combined with its high RoF allows the player to compete against even personal defense weapon users, especially with full-auto. Its time to kill (TTK) rivals even that of the shotguns within its max effective range. When switched to full-auto, the weapon's handling changes dramatically, essentially making the VSS Vintorez a panic, last resort option. In addition, if going against multiple densely spaced enemies at close range, bullet spread and penetration can allow a player to deal with a large amount of players despite the small mag size. With the VSS's high damage, tight hip-fire spread and high RoF, it becomes one of the most effective CQC weapons in the game. Combined with its integral suppressor, the VSS is silent and deadly up close. However, its low magazine capacity hinders the player's ability to engage multiple opponents at once, putting the player at a high risk of being killed while reloading. Because of this, it is best to engage in one on one gunfights. Conclusion In short, the VSS Vintorez is a unique, versatile DMR with the ability to adapt to multiple situations. Boasting high damage, an integral suppressor and fully automatic fire with the highest RoF in its class, it is very much a capable CQC weapon but also can perform well at medium ranges due to its good range. However, it suffers from slow muzzle velocity compared to other DMRs and a very small magazine size, affecting the close and long range performance of the weapon. Yet, it is still capable of being a mid-range DMR due to its starter PSO-1 scope and 2Sk at long range. If one masters the VSS's intricacies, they can prove to be an almost unstoppable force at any range. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High damage—2SK kill to the torso at any range. * High RoF—fastest in class. * Capable of fully automatic fire. * Integrally suppressed. * High mobility. * Good hipfire handling characteristics—moderate recoil while hipfiring. Cons: * Low magazine capacity. * Slow muzzle velocity. * Obstructive iron sights. * High camera recoil in full-auto. * Cannot equip barrel attachments. * Moderately high recoil while ADS, especially when fired quickly. * Rapid ammunition consumption rate when fired in full-auto. Trivia * In the Alpha period of the game, the VSS Vintorez had a default scope, being visually similar to the PSO-1 and the Dragunov SVU's default scope. However, it now has the same iron sights as the AS VAL by default. The PSO-1 scope is now an attachable optic. * Before the Kriss Vector, MAC10, and M231 were added, the VSS had the highest DPS in the game. * The VSS Vintorez has the second fastest full auto TTK in the game. * The VSS Vintorez is currently the fastest-firing DMR in the game, at over 700 RPM. It was surpassed by the Beowulf TCR (at 800 RPM) until v.4.0.0, whereby the TCR's firerate was nerfed.) 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Integrally Suppressed Weapons